This invention relates to telecommunications apparatus such as network interface units and building entrance protector units.
Network interface units constitute the demarcation between the customer's equipment and the telephone network. In buildings including multiple subscribers, the interface unit is typically mounted in a basement and includes an array of customer bridges, each bridge being coupled to an individual subscriber line. The bridges are coupled to the phone network through an RJ11 jack and plug so that the customer can plug a working phone into the jack to deteermine if any problems lie in the customer or network side of the telecommunications system.
Network interface units typically also include a building entrance protector portion which comprises a cable splice chamber and a protector field for providing surge protection for each customer. Such units usually require a large amount of wall space, which may not be readily available, especially if additional units are required to increase capacity.
It has recently been suggested that the network interface unit can be removably mounted over the protector unit. (See U.S. patent application of Daoud, Ser. No. 08/040,772, filed Mar. 31, 1993 and assigned to the present assignee.) It has also been suggested that network interface and protector units can be stacked in a vertical direction. (See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,560 issued to Collins et at.)
In many instances it is desired to mount network interface and protection units outdoors. It is also desirable to be able to stack the units vertically to increase the capacity of the units. However, it is difficult in such instances to provide sufficient protection for the units from the outdoor elements.